


What you need is what I want

by TailorNorata



Series: Tumblr Short Stories [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Caretaking, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Numbness, Emotional Turmoil, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Trauma, aftermath of a traumatic experience, difficulty climaxing, disassociating, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: Chris eventually hunts his father and sister down and takes them out. He does it for several reasons, all of them difficult, but afterwards he feels empty and helpless. So naturally he seeks out the person that usually makes him feel things, Stiles.





	What you need is what I want

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a sidenote, this story got kind of out of hand and I decided to just go with it because I'm a sucker for complicated emotional stuff. Also it's not beta read.

It’s in the middle of the night when someone knocked on Stiles’ door.

And not like a careful knock to see if he’s there but a brutal sound that made Stiles think of police officers barging in any second.

 

He stumbled out of bed, vaguely aware he was only wearing his underpants but not really being conscious enough to care and looked through the spy hole.

No matter how sleepy, he was not stupid enough to just open his door to anybody.

 

In the harsh light of the stairwell Stiles recognized Chris Argent.

Confused but less concerned he opened the chain lock and then the door’s lock so he could open the door and let the man in.

 

A moment Chris just stared at him with glassy eyes, giving Stiles time to take everything in.

There were two scratches along Chris’ shoulder, they had torn through his leather jacket, shirt and part of his skin and flesh.

 

Blood was all over the guy, a few smudges even on his face and in his hair. He was also dirty and looked like he hadn’t slept in days, probably not showered or changes clothes either.

Stiles wrinkled his nose a little after breathing in - yup, definitely a few days.

 

Despite all that Stiles stepped aside and motioned for Chris to come in.

 

Chris still hadn’t said a word and was just vaguely staring here and there so Stiles decided to take charge.

With gentle nudges he guided the man to the bathroom.

 

In there he started by taking away the jacket.

Chris just let Stiles do it, slightly lifting his arms to help where it was needed.

 

The bloodied and torn piece of clothing ended in the bin.

 

Next Stiles took a pair of scissors and cut off the also torn and blood soaked shirt.

Where the blood had dried and where the fabric had been connected to the deep slashes the shirt stuck to Chris skin and Stiles did his best to be careful.

 

With the hunter now standing in front of him, topless, eyes still staring blankly, disassociated actually, Stiles pressed his lips together to brace himself and gently pushed Chris to sit down on the toilet, so Stiles could clean and inspect the wounds.

Chris just followed every order, verbal or non-verbal, Stiles gave him.

 

The cuts weren’t too deep, thanks to the layers of clothing, but it took quite a while to clean it of any scraps that could infect the wounds, He then actually cast a mild cooling spell to numb Chris’ senses and started stitching him up.

 

When he was done he magically sealed the wound so it could not get contaminated again.

 

The entire thing felt weirdly intimate but not uncomfortable, except for the fact Stiles wanted to know what had happened.

 

Right now he had to focus on what Chris needed though, not on what he himself wanted.

He turned the shower head on, turning the water to slightly above lukewarm, pleasant and not painful.

 

“Chris...do you think you can take off your pants and get under the shower?”

 

The man didn’t nod or otherwise confirm but mechanically started to unbutton his also somewhat bloodied jeans before pulling them down, including his underpants.

 

“Good…” Stiles mumbled, trying not to let himself be too intimidated.

He held his hand out for Chris to grab and went with a gentle, encouraging smile.

“Okay, let me help you to get in the shower.”

 

He helped Chris step into the tub and under the spray of water.

 

When he wanted to let go though, to let Chris shower and get him some new clothes, Chris tightened his grip on Stiles’ fingers.

 

“Uh…” Stiles said eloquently and looked up at the man getting soaked by the water running down his body.

“You want me to stay?”

 

A slight nod.

That was more interaction than Stiles had gotten so far.

 

“Okay, I can sit here and I won’t let go-”

 

Chris shook his head a little and opened his mouth, apparently trying to say something.

 

Stiles gave his hand an encouraging squeeze without even thinking about it.

 

“...h...elp…” cam the hunter’s deep, broken and hoarse voice.

 

A moment Stiles just stared.

Then he pulled himself out of the stun.

“Yeah ok, I can do that.”

 

He contemplated taking off his underwear but then decided not to, because it’d have been difficult to keep holding Chris’ hand while doing that.

 

Instead he just stepped into the tub as well and ignored his pants getting soaked in favor of gripping a washcloth and soap and starting to clean Chris’ body.

 

It was obviously a weird situation, and in any other context Stiles might even have felt some sort of sexual tension.

 

He was after all, standing under a shower in nothing but his wet soaked underpants with a fully naked Chris Argent.

 

The man was a wet dream already when he wasn’t literally wet or even undressed, which did not make it easier.

 

But right now, this wasn’t sexual, Stiles didn’t know what it was, besides intimate and a bit concerning and yes, really weird. Especially since this too, didn’t actually feel bad.

 

But it wasn’t sexual.

 

He started shampooing Chris’ hair.

 

To do that he was raising his arms because that ridiculously handsome man was still taller than him, and by now Stiles suspected he always would be.

At least he had outgrown most of the others by now.

 

He drew in a sharp breath as suddenly Chris’ fingers were lightly caressing his arm.

 

Stiles stared at Chris, who in turn was taking in Stiles.

 

The man’s piercing blue eyes were becoming much more lively again.

 

Stiles could see how Chris was looking at the moles on his arm, then his collarbone.

He felt how Chris traced the dots across his skin like discovering them for the first time.

 

When those fingers, rough from the work the hunter did, wandered over Stiles’ jugular up to his cheek, one thumb rubbing against his lower lip he let out the breath he had been holding with a shudder and a noise between a question and a whine.

 

“Chris…” he mumbled, unsure where to go from here.

 

The man’s eyes fixated on his suddenly and they still seemed a little bit dazed.

“Am I dreaming?”

The words were still hoarse and quiet, but a lot clearer than before.

 

“No. You are coming down from shock I think. Please close your eyes.” he answered softly and decided to start rinsing out the shampoo still in Chris’ hair. 

 

They stood there, silently again, while Stiles washed Chris and the man gently let his fingers ghost over Stiles’ side and arm while keeping his eyes closed.

 

When they were done Stiles pulled Chris out of the tub, dried both of them off as much as necessary and guided Chris to his bedroom where he searched for some clothes that would fit the man.

 

In the end Chris was wearing a worn out NASA shirt that had belonged to Stiles’ dad once upon a time and sweatpants.

 

Stiles had put on some random t-shirt and the other pair of sweatpants - even though they arguably had too many holes to be seen by anybody except Stiles, his pet snake and his plants.

 

By now Chris looked almost back to normal. He wasn’t staring at Stiles with the same clueless fascination as in the shower and he wasn’t keeping Stiles from using both hands.

He had even managed to put on the offered clothes by himself.

 

In the end they sat down in Stiles’ living room, both with a cup of lemon grass and valerian tea to give them a sense of calmness and to relief some of their tension.

 

Meanwhile now Stiles was curiously looking at Chris and the man was avoiding eye contact.

Eventually Stiles cleared his throat.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

 

A silent nod and Chris looked down at his half empty cup instead of the DVD collection he had been staring at.

“I finally tracked my father and sister down an-...and ended it. I killed them...”

 

Stiles had expected quite a few things but he had not even considered that might be what happened.

He tried to think of a polite way to put his thoughts.

 

“I...I don’t know what to say Chris...I won’t pretend I am not extremely relieved they are dead, I am. In my opinion you did a good thing. But I can imagine it must have been very difficult to do something like this to your own family…”

 

Chris furrowed his brows intensely and continued staring at the cup like it might tell him the secrets of the universe.

“I don’t know...I thought I’d feel...something. I didn’t know if it was going to be relief or loss, or both...maybe guilt or shame...I considered I might feel happy in some twisted way...especially about killing my father.

I maybe even hoped killing them would finally tell me how to feel about them.

It didn’t though. I feel nothing.

The last few hours of getting rid of the bodies and coming here are...blurry at best. I think I should actually probably retrace my steps and make sure I didn’t miss anything that could be traced back to me, or even you…”

 

Stiles cleared his throat “Peter owes me, I can ask him to do that. His wolfy sense will help him find any hints or outright evidence that could be left.”

 

At that Chris did look up “I should be the one to do this. It’s my mess. Also, you really think he won’t-”

 

Stiles cut him off by finishing the sentence himself.

“-use the knowledge to his advantage? I actually don’t. He probably wanted those two dead more than anyone else, you and Derek included. He might be frustrated he didn’t get his revenge the way he wanted but I am sure he’ll appreciate proof of their demise. And considering the state in which you arrived on my doorstep I’ll tie you down myself before I will let you out of my sight.”

 

They looked at each other for a moment, assessing each other and what way to go here.

 

Eventually, with a slow nod, the hunter agreed “Okay...I see your point. Although I am not sure what to do with myself then...don’t you want to go back to bed, now that I’m more or less back to normal?”

 

Stiles would have felt insulted if he didn’t know this line of thinking was very common in people who had been neglected and made to feel like a burden and nuisance in their childhood. Which Chris most definitely had been.

 

“You are out of the first phase but you are not back to normal Chris. And you can’t tell me without lying you’re actually okay. You said it yourself. Killing Kate and Gerard has left you confused and emotionless. That is very likely your subconscious protecting you from the emotional turmoil that will come once you are in an environment that makes you feel safe enough for that.

Maybe that will be in an hour, maybe after you slept or maybe in three months...or never, in which case there is something else building. My point is, I am exactly where I want to be. Here with you. Making sure you aren’t alone with this situation.”

 

Chris absolutely wasn’t the guy to cry, so when Stiles heard the soft tremble in the man’s voice he knew Chris was aware Stiles was completely honest here.

“Thank you, Stiles.”

 

He smiled warmly “Always, Chris.”

 

Taking a sip from his tea Stiles contemplated what would be a good next thing to do.

 

His train of thoughts was interrupted and also solved, as his guest yawned and infected him.

He yawned against the back of his hand and then stretched like the overgrown cat he was occasionally compared to.

 

“We could however go to bed together. Your energies are probably really drained and even if we just doze a little, it might help you to further come to terms with what happened. I just have to text Peter before we do that.”

 

With another yawn Chris nodded.

“Okay…”

 

Stiles nodded back, pulled out his phone, texted Peter what he knew so far and then without stopping to type asked “Where did you put the bodies by the way, Peter is going to take care of this pretty immediately…he seems very up for it…”

 

Chris furrowed his brows.

“It’s pretty reckless to discuss something like that over the phone.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes fondly “Already lecturing on safety measure again...I’ll take that as a good sign. And relax, the zombiewolf and I are using coded language. So where did you dump them.”

 

The brows stayed furrowed.

 

“I dissolved them in sodium hydroxide in our safehouse...the left bones are already crushed and the bone meal can easily be spread over the flower beds tomorrow or in a few days...I was more worried about the place where we fought...which was inside the closed movie theatre two towns over...there could be evidence left there…”

 

Stiles was nodding to all that while typing.

 

A moment of silence and then he apparently got a response.

 

“Okay, Peter will check on that. He’ll also go to your safehouse and make sure everything is clean before dumping the bone meal in somebody else’s flower beds. Unless you want for something of them to remain where you can...I don’t know-”

 

“I don’t.” Chris said simple and matter of factly.

 

Stiles nodded and typed a last message before putting away his phone and standing up.

“Okay, let’s go.”

 

Chris got up as well and hesitantly followed Stiles into the bedroom.

 

He halted in the doorframe, apparently unsure what to do.

 

“Stiles I...you don’t have to let me sleep in your bed...I know I might not seem very stable right now, but-”

 

Stiles turned to look at the man with a mild smile.

“Do you say this because you’d prefer to sleep on your own right now or because you assume I would prefer that?”

 

There was yet another pause before Chris scratched his neck.

“The latter I suppose.”

 

With that knowledge Stiles came closer, took Chris’ hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“I actually like having someone sleep beside me. It usually makes me feel a lot safer. So you really don’t have to worry about me not wanting you in my bed.”

 

Chris squeezed Stiles’ hand back and managed a cheeky, if still a bit melancholy smile.

“And here I was hoping I might be special.”

 

At that Stiles raised one brow.

“Well if just anybody could fill that space in my bed it would not be empty, now would it.”

 

He had not fully expected Chris’ response.

“If only you had said anything before Stiles. I would not have minded fulfilling your need for physical company.”

 

Stiles could not hide his grin as he looked up at the man through his lashes like he was bashful.

“Are you flirting with me?”

 

That cheeky smile got a bit wider and lost some more of the sadness.

“Would that be bad?”

 

With a gentle head shake and a huffed laugh Stiles responded before speaking again.

“We all handle trauma in different ways. And if you feel like getting rid of some of that tension by ‘fulfilling my needs’ I am not against it. But I absolutely don’t want to be something you regret once you are in a better place…”

 

With a careful, soft smile Chris raised his free hand to cup Stiles’ neck, rub his thumb against the soft, silky skin.

 

“I didn’t end up on your doorstep by chance Stiles...you aren’t just someone I feel I can be myself with...you are astounding and powerful and lovely and very, very attractive. Only a blind idiot would not be drawn to you…”

 

Stiles swallowed against the lump in his throat.

He had hoped Chris would tell him this advance wasn’t just some desperate need to feel alive after killing his own father and sister. He had not anticipated Chris going that hard though.

 

“Okay…” he croaked “Let’s go to bed, just see where things go.”

 

With a serious nod Chris started undressing again.

 

Stiles hesitated for another moment, eyes fixated on the way Chris’ muscles twitched with the movements but then decided not to delay things too much and undress as well.

 

To the point where both of them were entirely naked this time.

 

Not even the thin material of some underpants to separate them.

  
  


They crawled into bed, ending up facing each other, but still some blankets between them.

 

Stiles breathed out nervously.

“Are you sure you want this right now Chris? We could just cuddle and do this another time...”

 

He felt bad for putting his insecurities on the man, but he needed to be sure he wasn’t taking advantage.

 

The older man smiled softly, even his eyes smiled and Stiles was amazed by the fact he apparently put that smile there despite the trauma.

“Yes Stiles. I think very little would make me feel better right now than being close to you.”

 

Chris’ words made Stiles feel all warm and tingly and it seemed like the hunter did know what he wanted.

“Okay” Stiles murmured, licked his lips and reached out to grab Chris’ neck with one hand and pulled him closer.

  
  


Their lips collided, it was not as gentle as Stile had planned because Chris was easily taking control the moment Stiles showed that slight moment of initiative.

 

He didn’t mind. Having someone he trusted take the lead was something Stiles enjoyed at least as much as leading himself and so he simply relaxed into the touches, into Chris’ arms wrapping around him.

 

They made out, rough but not hectic, all languid movements, savoring moans and groans, but there was a roughness in the press of their lips, there were teeth and hands digging into each other’s flesh.

 

Eventually Chris grabbed one of Stiles legs at the knee and rolled them around, guiding Stiles until he was straddling Chris. The blanket they had been lying under was pooling around Stiles’ hips.

In this position there was no denying both of them were hard and leaking, without really having paid their dicks any attention so far.

 

There was a moment where they just looked at each other, their dicks almost touching. They would rub against each other if Stiles rocked his hip just a little bit forward.

 

They saw each other, raw and unfiltered, vulnerable and damaged, utterly human, despite their extraordinary abilities, in a world full of creatures that were anything but.

 

Stiles saw Chris open his mouth to say something, but he only made a somewhat broken noise before he pressed his lips together like he was ashamed of that moment of realness and turned his head to look away from Stiles gaze.

 

Immediately Stiles rolled off of Chris and into the man’s view.

 

“It’s okay Chris…” he murmured softly and cupped his face the same way Chris had done with is earlier.

 

“You can talk to me if you want, or we can just lie here and not do anything…”

 

“No…” Chris gumbled angrily, staring past Stiles’ face, avoiding direct eye contact.

 

“I want this. I just...when I saw you like that, above me...I had blood on my hands when I came here Stiles. I have done terrible things long before I failed to stop my father and sister...and you...you are good and loving and caring and I just...I had this thought in my head ‘how can you do this for me?’ and I almost asked but-...the answer is you can because you are a better person than me and that very simply means I don’t deserve it, any of it. Your kindness, your warmth, your gentle and caring embrace…”

 

Stiles decided to interrupt Chris at this point.

“Are you saying I don’t deserve what I want?”

 

Chris looked into Stiles eyes, finally, confused and affronted.

“Of course not. You deserve everything you want.”

 

Stiles had an impish smile on his face.

“And if what I want is for you to fuck me into the mattress?”

He raised his brows quizzically “Unless you don’t want to do that.”

 

Chris shook his head.

“I do but-”

 

Since Stiles had enough of this arguing he just grabbed Chris’ hand, placed it so Chris could monitor his pulse and said.

“I want you to fuck me Chris. Take me apart.”

 

Chris eyes turned dark and the rumble in his throat was rivaling that of a werewolf as something in him flipped and he moved to cage Stiles between his arms and take hold of his mouth again, just pausing long enough to ask “lube?”.

 

Stiles reached for his night stand and blindly pulled open the drawer to get the bottle of half empty lube and hand it to the man.

  
  


Chris had Stiles moaning and panting desperately after he had opened him up to two fingers.

He scraped over Stiles’ prostate and hummed appreciatively as the younger man spurted a bunch of curse words.

 

“Jus’ fuckin’ get y’r cock inside me you asshole!”

 

“Just a moment.” Chris murmured and looked in the drawer in which the lube had been to find a condom.

 

He didn’t take long to rip the package open, put it on and then flip Stiles over, pushing his knees up.

 

Stiles felt Chris massaging his hole once more and pushed against the sensation to make clear how eager he was before adding an almost whining “Please Chris!” for good measure.

 

A moment later he felt Chris left hand on his tailbone while his hole was being stretched by the head of the man’s cock.

 

He pushed into the sensation, aware how his insides gripped around Chris’ girth and length and enjoying the way it rubbed against his prostate.

 

His eagerness seemed to spur Chris on because with a strangled, low rumbling he grabbed Stiles hips with both hands and pushed inside entirely, pulling more curse words from Stiles’ lips.

 

He leaned forward and nipped at the shell of Stiles’ ear before murmuring to him.

“Is this what you wanted? To feel me inside you? Stretch you open real good? What do you want me to do next Baby? Fuck you hard and rough or take it real slow, drag it out, make it last so long you aren’t even sure if it’s pleasure or torment anymore.”

 

Stiles shuddered, legs spread wide to accommodate Chris inside him.

 

The though of either had him leaking even more than he was already, but he knew what he needed right now, what they both probably needed right now.

“Please please Chris just fuck me, I want to feel you with every step I take tomorrow. And the day after that.”

 

“Because you begged so nicely.” Chris responded and then pulled out half way while pushing Stiles down into the mattress, before pushing back in hard and brutal.

 

Stiles felt that through and through and he knew Chris will fulfill his wish.

 

It doesn’t take long. Chris pounded him into the bedding, grunting and groaning like a beast while Stiles had lost all coherence, his mind centered around the sensation of being ploughed by Chris’ dick.

 

He felt Chris get less rhythmic, felt the man turn to shorter more rapid thrusts one moment, then some longer, drawn out movements before pistoning into him again.

 

He tried to hold still, giving Chris the leverage to chase his release, Stiles own orgasm momentarily forgotten over the desire to satisfy his partner.

 

He heard Chris’ grunts turn slightly frustrated and realized this might be more difficult for the man right now than he had anticipated.

 

Before Chris’ mood could really tilt into frustration he took hold of the hand on his hips and cleared his throat.

“Would you be okay if I wanted to change positions?”

 

As he looked back he saw Chris’ confused face but then got a nod and felt him pull out.

 

It was an awful feeling and Stiles took in a stuttering breath before turning on his back and spreading his legs for the man to see.

 

He saw hunger and something like guilt in Chris’ eyes.

 

“Come here Chris, I feel terribly empty without you inside me.”

 

He got another nod and Chris obliged, lining himself up and pushing into Stiles easily.

 

It made Stiles sigh relieved to have the feeling back.

Now, connected again, Stiles reached out his hands and pulled Chris’ face closer to his own while also pulling Chris deeper inside himself with his legs.

 

“I love this feeling Chris. You, inside me, thick and hard. I love having you in my arms like this, a strong frame to hold on to. I love having your eyes on me, hungry and still so attentive. I love being on your mind, always. I want to be on your mind when you fuck me.”

 

He rolled his hips a little to drive that point home and smiled happily as Chris closed his eyes for a moment, a deep, guttural groan in his throat and slowly started to move with him.

 

“I want you to think about your cock inside me. Moving in and out.”

Chris opened his eyes again and Stiles reveled in that intense gaze being fixated on him while he continued “With every move you are sending pleasure through me. Picture it Chris, the head of your cock again and again rubbing over my prostate. Slowly at first.”

 

He could not just see but feel Chris staring at him, concentrating on the image moving just as Stiles was describing it.

 

“But you get faster, one sensation of your cock inside me blurs into another, all I feel is pleasure.”

Chris’ movement took up some speed again and Stiles could now see the hunger more clearly than at any point so far.

 

He loved how much the idea of giving Stiles pleasure was what fueled Chris’ own lust.

Even if what Stiles actually wanted right now was for Chris to climax.

 

The sensation was amazing and Stiles hoped they would repeat it at a time where they both could focus more on drawing this out, but right now Stiles had decided he wanted to focus on what Chris needed. 

 

Maybe he actually needed this just as much. He certainly felt like getting Chris to orgasm was what he wanted to do more than anything else right now.

 

And maybe that was what sex sometimes was when you didn’t just want some physical satisfaction but the emotional validation of making someone you loved happy.

 

Chris was definitely desperate for this, not just for release but also for the connection.

But Stiles right now had a clearer grasp on how to get there.

“Harder Chris” he demanded, Chris following suit almost immediately.

 

“Very good, chase that release Chris, I want you to come inside me.”

He could see Chris’ focus waver and knew this was the essential point.

 

Whatever thoughts might be what kept Chris vom finding release Stiles would do his best to keep him on track.

 

He reached up to force Chris to look at him by gripping his chin.

“Keep your eyes and thoughts on me Chris. I want to see your face.”

 

And Chris’ attention was back, he moved his hips selfishly to get his own release, just like Stiles had demanded of him. And during all that their eyes were locked together.

Stiles moaned and groaned, cooing filthy words to Chris, reminding him of how much Stiles wanted this to happen.

 

Then the actual climax was a bit of a surprise. A moment Chris was rutting into Stiles and the next he tensed, groaned out almost aggressively and slotted their hips together before going still for a few moments and then collapsing over Stiles.

 

Stiles himself felt this almost more than he would have felt his own orgasm. By now he had fully realized tonight really wasn’t about him getting off. 

It was about him helping Chris cope in whatever way he needed. 

 

Of course he still hoped this would not be a one time thing, but as long as Chris did not feel like it had been a mistake afterwards he was alright.

 

With a strangely fond smile he realized he wasn’t even hard anymore, since towards the end this had not really been about sex for him anymore this made perfect sense. Stiles had just wanted to make Chris feel satisfied and content and that had easily taken priority over whatever immediate arousal he might have had.

 

Amused he realized Chris had actually passed out on top of him, probably emotionally and physically so exhausted this last effort had just knocked him out.

 

Even better, it meant Chris would actually get some sleep tonight.

He certainly could use it.

 

With a bit of reluctance Stiles rolled Chris to the side carefully making sure to get a hold on the condom before it might spill, tying it and throwing it vaguely into the direction of his trash can.

 

Then, with a content smile he pulled Chris back against him, casually wrapping one arm around him, making sure he would wake up once Chris came back to consciousness.

 

~*~

 

As intended Stiles woke up when Chris stirred.

 

They looked at each other blearily for a moment before Chris’ eyes got wide in realisation and he groaned before rolling on his back and covering his face with both hands.

 

“I can’t believe I fell asleep right after I came.”

 

Stiles propped himself up a little and grinned cheekily.

“I am glad that is what you are groaning about and not the endeavour in general.”

 

Chris’ face was confused and then desperate to explain.

“What? No...Stiles...I did mean it, this...I enjoyed this a lot...I just...I’ve never before not made sure my partner was satisfied as well...you must think I’m such a selfish asshole.”

 

Stiles shook his head while still grinning.

“Not really. I wanted to make you feel good and all evidence points to me having accomplished that so...I actually was pretty satisfied when I managed to get you off and asleep. But of course if you want to even the orgasm scale you can always suck me off in the shower if you want.”

 

“Are you sure?” Chris asked and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Am I sure I want the hottest silver fox in Beacon Hills to suck me off and maybe later let me ride his fat cock? Is that a real question?”

 

Chris huffed but seemed reassured.

“Ok. I still don’t understand why you aren’t kicking me out of your bed right now, but as long as this is really what you want.”

 

Stiles pressed a kiss to Chris’ shoulder.

“It is.”

 

He paused for a moment, contemplating his next question but decided he needed an answer. 

“So, before we do any of that, I have to ask. How do you feel?”

 

Chris blinked a few times and stared up at the ceiling.

“Weirdly okay. I’m not numb anymore...I mean, I am still not sure how to feel about both of them but-”

 

He tilted his head like he was trying to find the right words.

“But I don’t feel like I have to know right now. Some emotions are difficult and that’s okay. I am sure I will have to revisit this topic some day in the future, but that’s how trauma recovery works…”

 

Stiles nodded and smiled lovingly.

“And you don’t have to face that recovery alone.”

 

“Yes” Chris nodded “Thank you Stiles.”

  
  


He was about to say something when there was a knock on the bedroom door and a moment later Peter pushed it open without even waiting to be invited in.

 

“Oh wow, so while I did all the dirty work AND brought you two breakfast to celebrate the joyous occasion you two were fucking. That’s just rude.”

 

Stiles blinked and got over his initial shock, throwing a pillow that Peter easily caught.

“Not as rude as picking my lock, again!”

 

Peter just shrugged and left the room, calling back to them.

“You should make it more difficult to get in if you are really that bothered by it. Now get up you two, I got faworki.”

 

Stiles fell back onto the mattress and sighed.

“That asshole knows how much I love faworki.”

 

Chris chuckled lightly and sat up to start getting out of bed.

“Look at the bright side, he didn’t disguise himself as a faworki to jump out and stab you.”

 

Stiles sat up immediately and stared at Chris.

“Youwachtedthorragnarok?” he rushed his question and Chris got up to reach for his boxer briefs.

“You sound shocked.”

 

Stiles bit his bottom lip and shook his head.

“No, it just made you at least twice as hot as you have been already.”

 

There was a mischievous glint in Chris’ eyes that Stiles had never seen before.

“I’ll remember that.”

 

He was doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it, but if you aren't sure what to think of this then that's ok, just don't be mean about it.  
> Comments are welcomed and appreciated as always :)


End file.
